A Familiar Voice
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: There comes a time where every girl needs a special place to get away from her troubles... Like Alice... But who knew that her special place is where the trouble Leads? Alice&Hatter story. Rating may change...
1. Welcome Home, Alice

_**A/N: - I know that this is a long shot, and people might not read this, but I wanted to come back to this story since I think that it is just too good to leave alone… and I would LOVE it if you commented on it. I know that I AM A HUGE procrastinator, and I apologize for that, (to those of you who know me…) but I have been going through quite a lot in the past 6 months or so, which includes my father dying on September 1**__**st**__**. I think that I have a decent reason for taking a little break… But he absolutely loved my writing, and told me that he was especially proud of this one so **_this is for you daddy!

_**Now… this may be a K+ rating now… but I don't know how I am going to go with this. This story is quite literally writing itself, and I am just giving you a warning now.**_

_**YAAY For Alice&Hatter Fans! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: - I do not own any of the Characters portrayed in this story besides the one or two characters of my own. They either belong to Lewis Carol, and/ or Tim Burton.**_

One Year Later-

Alice looked around at the familiar surroundings as she walked through her front door once again. She has just gotten back from Vancouver, Canada, covering a type of blockage that remained stuck until someone with a great and mad mind, could fix it. _**"Who better than Alice for the job,"**_ Lord Ascot said as he brought her along with him. She had done the long and exhausting job, but now she's back from what feels like an eternity, but really just 3 months from home. She stands with a smile on her face but with a tiring head, mind, and body.

Yes she had hoped to be back so soon, with her warm bed, her stories, and even her things. My, my how she valued the little trinkets that she had collected, but could not take with her on strong and adventurous journeys like Vancouver. And what use are they to her while she is working? So as she had often wished, she is just happy to relax and to be at home with nothing to do but sleep 'till Kingdom Come…

"Alice," her sister Margaret shouted in surprise as she saw her baby sister. They ran to one another and hugged each other tightly.

_**But then again, not all wishes can be granted.**_

"Oh, Margaret, I have missed you so much." Alice replied a whisper of jetlag.

"Well, it's about time that you have gotten back because I have some really good news. Come," she said as she pulled Alice's hand, forcing her to drop her bags, dragging her to the back where a tea party was set in honor of either Alice's homecoming, or the big news. "Sit," Margaret said as she practically shoved her into her seat.

"Hello, my darling! I have missed you so," their mother greeted Alice happily with a kiss on the forehead.

_**My Homecoming, of course!**_

Alright Margaret, everyone is now present, now what is the splendid news?" their mother asked in a very happy state as if she knows.

"Mother, you are particularly gleeful this morning, if I am to be so bold." Alice mentioned.

"Yes, of course darling, go on Margaret." She ignored Alice's comment. Margaret just smiled as her mother read her mind. "It's what I think it is, isn't it?" her mother added.

"We're pregnant!" she said jumping up and down. Alice smiled and attempted to cheer until she saw Lowell's face. He shows a hint of regret and a bead of sweat beyond that pretty boy smile of his. "Alice," Margaret woke from her concentration. "Aren't you happy for me?" Margaret asked as she tapped her husband's hand. "…us,"

_**No, the "big news"… that figures,**_

Alice stood. "Oh, ecstatically happy," she rose her voice into a squeal in happiness. "I was just deep in thought for a moment there,"

"Thank you," she said as she sat next to her husband.

_**Of course, he should feel this way. Since I have been gone for the past 3 months; Lord knows what has been going on in secret behind my sister's back. He better be worried about me. Let's just HOPE that he is not as stupid as he was at engagement party…**_

She looked beyond her hopeless brother-in-law and onto her mother on the end of the table. She sees happiness and almost silliness; almost… Mad, as if she was like… _**Oh, but that's just nonsense. My mother would never go upon mad people let alone become one.**_

"So, Alice what was it that fathomed you to go deep in thought?" Margaret asked as she sipped her tea and slipped her hand above her little sisters to wake her once more.

"Just things here and there, not really in particular; I have just learned to think things through and see with a better eye as I have grown within the past year or so." Alice said as she winked at her sister then started to space out once again.

"Well, I for one am so glad that you are now thinking reasonably before acting for a change." She said as she blew inside of her cup.

"I beg your pardon," Alice asked as she grabbed onto her spoon. "But what is that supposed to mean?" Alice asked as she squint her eyes at her changed sister.

"Oh Alice please, I just meant that you are more mature now and now you know a little better about what is right and wrong. You now know what is past the end of your nose, and can make fewer mistakes (like the engagement party incident in which took years to prepare.) You know better now…" Alice interrupted her.

"Well if people didn't keep it a secret from me for, I don't know, 19 years, no time would have been wasted. And you darn well know as well as I do that nothing was going to happen between me and Hamish even if I DID accept the proposal. And that is a personal matter, so I trust that it shall never be brought up again."

"Alice, how are you supposed to get out of here without a husband, a family, or even a life, staying in mother's house? There is a whole other world out there past the adventures of being in business of trade. Hopefully you will grow up soon enough not to miss out like Aunt Imogene."

"Excuse me, but I happen to applaud her for doing what she wanted and I have done a lot more this year than you have done your whole life, Margaret. I don't need a man in my life for it to be adventurous. I don't need love!"

"So, you're saying that you have never even considered love with anyone?" her sister asked as she stood. "Not even a, so called crush?" Alice quickly changed the subject.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Alice asked as she looked up to her big sister.

"Well have you?" her sister asked. Alice looked away as she felt her cheeks get a little warm. Her sister smiles, "So you have,"

"I have what?" Alice quickly covered up her blush.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter," her sister hit a tender spot. "You obviously don't care about him enough to go back to him, let alone bring him up in a friendly conversation." She said as she sat down slowly.

Alice paused as she looked at the perfect couple. "I must say that you and Lowell deserve each other, Margaret. You think that you are so perfect, with the perfect husband, and the perfect baby coming in your perfect house staying away from the not so perfect me! Look at who's talking about being blind, when…"

"Alice," their mother shouted stopping her rambling.

Alice exhaled deeply. "I'm fine…" Alice whispered. "But what makes you think that I don't care for… Waitaminute…" Alice saw what Margaret was doing. "Hey!"

"Where does this boy live?" she asked her sister as she placed her chin on top of her hands. "Vancouver, Hong Kong, Brazil, America, Scotland," Alice started to blush as red as a red rose. Margaret paused as she realizes she found the right answer. "Oh, a long distant relationship," Margaret shouted with a smile clapping her hands together. "And with an accent no doubt, how romantic!" she finished sarcastically.

"You don't know what you're talking about, big sis," Alice said very quietly as she stood in perfect silence. "You have no idea. It's almost as if… as if falling in love with an "idea"," Margaret fell into silence as well.

"Wow, he really means something to you." she said quietly.

Alice quarreled "Damn you Margaret how is it that you are so good at making even the nicest days that I ever have turn into sewage? You make me wish that I was still working on the other side of the world?"

"Alice," their mother shouted louder.

"Thank you for, once again helping me realize that you have a better life than I, my lovely sister!" she shouted so loud their neighbors could hear. "And on a lighter note," she mellowed out, "even if I would ever fall in love AND magically become betrothed to a crazy enough person to accept me for _WHO I AM_, I would rather be married to someone as mad as a Hatter that with someone like that!" she shouted as she pointed to Lowell.

"That is quite enough," their mother pulled Alice away and rushed her inside.

Alice stood in silence and faced her back to the world. "Oh, and by the way," she said in a kind note as she turned to face everyone in a sweet face. "I am excruciatingly happy for you and your bundle of joy. Let's just hope that your toddler over there won't get too jealous of the lack of attention and do something… regrettable," she commented crudely making fun of Lowell with a watchful eye in an incredibly dark humor that very few would through their heads back and laugh.

Alice didn't have to read her mother's mind to run up stairs away from the world without her stuff, in solitude… where she knew that she would be safe.

"How can she be so crude?" she shouted to herself as she started to cry. She stood as she tried to add up the jumble of happenings that was just witnessed not moments ago. Alice backed up on her bed and collapsed upon the fluff of her sheets and pillows. "Oh Lord, how could_ I_ be so crude, that was not the right thing to say to her. Oh, what am I going to do?" she asked as she curled up into a ball, smothering her face with her hands started to silently cry about the angry things that she had said to the 'used-to-be-happy' couple down there. But before she can even try to start to fathom on what happened, she slowly started to drift away, and drifting away brings back… memories…

_Memories…_

**'**_**You could stay'**_

Familiar faces

**'**_**What an idea…"**_

Faces one could only dream,

**'…**_**Our Champion…'**_

Faces that seemed so unreal,

**'**_**Alice,'**_

The voices in her head

**'**_**Alice,'**_

Won't heave her…

**'**_**Alice'**_

Millions of images…

"Alice," a kind voice became…

_Don't you just love a cliffy? I now that I am bad. But I hope that you review if you like for me to continue ^^ _

_And please keep my family and I in your thoughts and prayers. My father is pretty much the only reason why I decided to try this again. The chapters won't be as long... and I think that, that will help. _

_Yes Terrant is coming soon. I **Absolutely** Promise. I just have to create a small buildup - Oh and because I actually care about my grades now... I will not be posting very often, mainly because I have my D.A. to keep up with, school (Oh Lord...) and other stories... I have to do something to keep my mind off of my father!_


	2. Drams Again

**New chapter that I am sure will make a few people happy! - Happy or... sad... depends if you are mad - have I just made a rhyme? ^^**

**_"You could stay," Tarrant said as he sheepishly walked up to her giving a weak smile._**

**_"What an idea." She smiled as she grasped his hands with hers. "What a crazy, mad, wonderful idea." She smiles with glee as she subconsciously stepped closer. But as his smile widened, hers withered, as she remembered home. "But I can't… There are questions I have to answer; things I have to do."_**

**_"Yes, yes, but that is what you said last time." His eyebrows shot up with hope. "You don't still… still don't… do you?" his happiness shrinks into a small amount of hope._**

_"Alice,"** a voice was heard.**_

**_"I'll be back before you know it," She smiles as she slowly parts her hands from his. Before she knew it, his face became long and droopy, as if she was dying. She held his face in reassurance. "I promise." She smiles, hoping to get one from him._**

_"Alice,"** the voice was heard once more…. **"Alice…"_

Alice opened her eyes so see a dim sunset out of her window. A glow of a soft yellow-ish orange illuminates the sky, as does a lamp by her bed. She looked up to see her mother with a sad smile. Alice heavily exhaled the most nervous of breaths as she felt the gentle cress of her mother's hand petting her hair.

"Bad dreams again?" her mother asked in a smile.

"Only one…" she mentioned. "I- I thought that you were in here to scream at me. I said some nasty things out there, especially after their great news and…" her mother put a finger on her lips.

"You were just very tired, and her speeches weren't exactly invigorating either." Her mother understood. "Don't fret, she has done her share of thinking and has told me that she has forgiven you in hopes of a regard. She knows that you didn't mean any of that." Her hand caresses her cheek.

Alice pulled away and sat up. "But I did mean everything I said, even if I was tired, I still know what I was talking about, mother. She went too far," she said as she sat up.

"So did you, although I still don't think that you meant to go to such extremes, do you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Mum," she settled. Do you think that I have gone 'round the bend?" Alice asked sarcastically in a little joke remembering an exact memory like this with her father.

She chuckles. "I'm afraid so, that is a trait of your fathers, so I'll let it go. Speaking your mind is what you were born to do, Alice. But you shouldn't let it get to your head. You could lose your mind." She said as she stood.

Alice smiled. "It seems as though that I have already lost It." she said bluntly feeling some truth within the statement.

"You do know that Margaret means well, don't you?" her mother asked as she positioned herself back on the bed.

"Mother, you are living proof that women don't need to rely on men to make it in life. Especially when you're forced into love (and lose it almost at the same time), you feel as if you just want to rebel against it, if that is what it comes down to." Alice said as she walks to her vanity and starts to rummage. "I just wish that if not today, than one day she can stop pounding me on my failures and start to focus on her life as more than just a piece of cake."

"Alice, you must remember that she is your big sister, and this is the way that big sisters act. She is just trying to help, is all." She says as she rubbed her daughters back from a distance for reassurance. Then she looked to her grown up youngest.

Alice went deep down within her special drawer and found a thin piece of rope. "Yes," Alice whispered in satisfaction as she walked to her closet and reached up and caught a small thin box made out of maple wood.

"What is that," her mother peaked behind her shoulder in curiousness.

"You know that curiosity made the cat go mad," Alice said with a smile on her face with a chuckle. "This is a treasure that friends have given to me on various trips that I have taken." She says as she lightly sets it on the vanity table as if it were made of pure sawdust.

"Oh, really?"

"I had made a few friends and they had told me to keep this as a token of our close relationship." She said as she tied a key from within the box onto a rope and hung it behind her neck.

"Mmhmm, and did you meet these friends in Vancouver?" her mother sounded suspicious.

"Oh, no, I was too busy there to make friends." She then grabbed out a little tube with a thick purple liquid inside of it. "These were a group of friends that I had made in a certain place in which I had vowed never to speak of." She smiled in silliness.

"Is that alcohol?"

"Mother," she gasped in laughter.

"My, my, my, child, you haven't grown up a bit have you?" her mother asks as she stands.

"Not in this room, mummy," She says in a playful tone. However her mother saw a small hint of maturity that Alice tries to hide as she looks and studies the key.

"What does the key unlock?"

"One special friend said that it unlocks the door from my heart to his... It is such the interesting key, isn't it?" she asked as she took a good look at it.

"Did 'he' give this to you?" she asked as she looked at its intriguing style.

"Who?" Alice asked blankly. Of course Alice knew whom her mother was referring to.

Her mother hummed in confusion. "So what is the liquid for?"

"Works just like alcohol, but doesn't have a hint in it. It is supposed to take away all of your troubles and take you to your own 'Wonderland'. But there is a limited supply, so I must not use it unless I am desperate, I must wait for an "opportune moment"." She says as she studies the bottle.

"Oh," her mother said in realization. "I remember Wonderland." She said as she straightened her dress. "Well, are you going to use it tonight? It seems like the opportune moment, to me."

"Oh, Heavens no." she says as she giggled. "I shall know when it is to take it. They say that I WILL know. So until then, the tube stays closed." She says as she keeps the key on hand and puts the bottle back in its spot. She then puts the box in another hiding spot onto the floor of her closet and hides it under a blue winter scarf she is keeping hidden until the cold arrives. And with that, she stands to hug her mother.

"Well I must say that you have some…. interesting friends." Her mother says as she holds the key from her neck.

"Yes," Alice said blankly. It in fact… was 'he' who had said it; it was he who gave me the key." Alice murmured as holds the key tightly and she looks knowingly to her mother.

Her mother looked in surprise. "Who is this… 'boy'?" she asked in nervousness.

"Someone that I miss… very dearly," Alice whispers aloud.

"Would you like to talk about it?" her mother hugged her. Alice shook her head no.

Her mother tries to understand. This boy must mean something to Alice to completely change her attitude. "It seems that your friends seem to know how to separate fantasy from reality with your intriguing mind." She hugged Alice as she led her out of the door.

"Mother,"

"Yes,"

"Why… w- Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Alice asked as she looked to her mother with innocent eyes.

"What a silly riddle; it is a riddle…" Alice nodded in assurance. "I shall think on that, but until then, let us make a mends with Margaret and Lowell before they leave.

"Oh," Alice exhales; "all right" she says as she stands straight and becomes of the adult that her sister wants her to be.

**'_Our Champion,'_**

**'_Mind your head,'_**

**'_Run Alice,'_**

**'_You could stay'_**

**'_You're late!'_**

**'…_Wrong Alice,"_**

**'_Fairfarren Alice…. _Fairfarren Alice'**

**Alice… Alice…**

"ALICE!" screams a voice in which wakes Alice from her slumber.

"Mother?" she sees her mum burst into the room.

"Alice, quickly… hide!" she says guarding the door.

"What's going on?" she demands.

"In the closet now,"

"But mother,"

"_Now"_

"But who…" Footsteps are heard by the dozens just outside.

"GO!" she yells. Alice quickly rises from her bed and heads into her closet. She slams the door shut and sits with her legs to her chest, breathing ever so slightly, and watching through the crack in the door as still as death. As she exhaled, the intruders barged in shoving her mother to the ground. Alice gasped wanting to help her mother until she saw dark red Playing Cards barge in.

"Cards," she whispered.

She looks and studies in the dark, knowing that their coming for her. So with wide eyes, she stays silent as her life depends on it.

"Our deepest apologies, Madam," the Ace of Hearts helps her up off of the ground to stand in perfect posture.

"W-Wh… What-" she stutters as she stands back to the closet to protect her daughter.

"Can you help us Madam?" another card said.

"You're…. you're- p-playing c-cards…" she says in disbelief as she pinches herself as if she was dreaming. "I can't be seeing this. I have to be dreaming!" she shakes her head.

**_Sorry mummy, but I'm afraid that this is not even close to a dream… Wait…_**

**_Dream!_**

"It's just the acquired armor, milady," another said.

"We are looking for a certain Lady, if you will be so bold as to help us." Yet another said.

"But, we are looking for an Alice Kingsleigh,"

"Who," her mother asked in shock.

"Ah, so you know her." The Ace said in sort of a kinder voice as he motioned his men to come closer.

"Not very well," she said trying to falsely reassure herself. "S-she… is a part of the… the family company…

"Look, she's not it trouble, but,"

"But she will be is we don't collect her now!"

"NO!" she yelled in surprise to everyone including herself. "No one is taking my baby!"

"We figured as much, now please move over. We don't have much time. We are the good guys and would like to take her into protective custody."

"The White Queen demands," another says.

"We promise, we mean no harm what so ever. We are trying to help protect her, so please-"

"-So please corporate."

"Who- What are you, exactly?" the woman asked in a curiousness yet terrified demeanor.

"Please," one card said.

"We haven't the time for this!" another said.

"Do you know where Alice is?"

"Is she nearby?"

They all ganged upon her.

"Please, you must understand. We are here to help,"

"Now PLEASE!" the Ace said as he motioned her to move away from the door.

The woman comes up to the Ace. "You don't have any idea who you are dealing with." She said as she poked his incredibly though armor.

"Milady, we are here to HELP, so please. She will be in grave danger if we don't collect her now! If she isn't under our eyes…" he paused.

Her mother shed a tear. "What?" she whispered.

"Just please let us do our job, madam."

She slowly moved away from the closet. "You better take the best care of my little Alice. I will be damned if I hear that a hair is harmed on her head. And I want her back in ONE piece!" she shouted in ransom.

"As you wish, milady," The Ace said as two cards opened the closet door.

"Now come along Alice, we need to take you where you… can… be…. Oh no!" The Ace says as he sees.

"She's gone; disappeared…"

**Lovely isn't it? I know that this is the second cliffy in a total of 2 chapters, but I found a place to put the Mad Hatter in it, so it is not as bad... He wasn't there before... but I put him in there SOMEWHERE! Yes, yes, he is really coming soon, just you wait!**

_(And let me just say that I am terribly sorry for all of the mistakes.. I currently have no beta, and am doing the best that I can without one. Please bare with me here...)_

**Remember, reviews = happy storyteller... **

**_I.L.C_**


	3. A Warm Welcome

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I really hope that I disappoint in this chapter... But I think that you will enjoy. I really think that this one will be a decent fic- we will just have to see where it goes, don't we?  
**_

_**Disclaimer: - I do not own any of the Characters portrayed in this story besides the one or two characters of my own. They either belong to Lewis Carol, and/ or Tim Burton.**_

Two seconds later -

"She's not here." The Ace said as he stood over the wardrobe.

"She's not…" the mother said as she pondered.

"YOU," he pointed his staff at her mother. "Where is she?" she looked around, scared, wondering how on this Earth she got out of there without her knowing…

"I- I don't-"

"What is that?" another card asked as he spotted an empty bottle, the same that was once filled with something purple, her mother recalls.

_**It will take you to your own little 'Wonderland'…**_

Her mother smiled. "She's in Wonderland?" she exclaimed in shock and unbelief as she figured it out.

"Oh, no," the Ace said as he felt defeated. Everyone was silent.

"What?" her mother asked.

"All right men," the Ace said.

They all start to leave.

"What, what… What is it? Where's my Alice?" her mother started to become hysterical.

"Patience, milady," he reassured her. "She has returned to Underland and we must get to her before…" he pauses as he cues a card. "We will keep her under heavy surveillance." Someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

"And you… Mrs. Kingsleigh, I presume?" another card said as he took a stronghold of her other arm.

"What's going on?" her mother started to cry.

"Now, Mrs. Kingsleigh, Alice is in danger, and,"

"And if he comes here, he will come after you too." The Ace says as they all start to march out of the house.

"The queen will be displeased if we keep you here as well." Another card said as they keep marching.

She started to cry. "What – where…"

"On to Underland, men; 52 deck card shield, now!" they all suddenly crowd her. And all is left is a shriek of her voice ringing the air, haunting the night sky.

Alice sits in terror as she thought she was looking at the nighttime sky. She only sees a similar crescent moon in which seemed only bright enough for her to see a gentle shadow of her body in the straight darkness. She didn't understand, _**'why did it send me here?'**_ She knew where she wanted to go, but it wasn't here. She had hoped to see her dear friends, hoping that her destination would be at the Castle or the Tea Party or… anyplace familiar. She wanted to see him again, and stay with him; be protected by only him.

She started to cry as she asked questions in her head. Why did those cards want her? _**Who were they obeying? Could she possibly do anything wrong by coming back?**_ Too afraid to travel at night, she decided to cuddle to herself and lie of the hard ground that she feels below her. With tear swept eyes, she closes them to try and sleep the rest of the night away and try to find her way in the morning.

She looked up at the beautiful moon and its glow which it's magic placed a smile on her face. Oh, how she wished the she could climb upon it and witness its pure dark bliss with the stars as nightlights, as the moon gently rocks her to sleep. But without any luck, she lets out a sharp breath along with another tear.

"Ok, Alice," she whispered to herself. She cuddled deeper and gently thought promising thoughts. "Name 6 impossible things. Go on…" she assured herself. "Let's see," she replied to herself.

"_**1. I can sleep on the moon.**_

_**2. Stars smile back at me.**_

_**3. Cards are out to get me.**_

_**4. it's impossible for me to sleep on the ground.**_

_**5. Wonderland exists.**_

_**6. Jabberwocky blood can transport me through two different worlds.**_"

…

"That is excellent practice," Someone deathly quiet said in a foreign accent. She recognizes that voice anywhere.

_**I know him anywhere…**_

She rises herself up to try and find the person with that beautiful voice though the darkness. But the nighttime forbids her to see with her own eyes. She stands apprehensively, not hearing so much as another breath in the air. She stands straight and hears absolutely nothing.

"H-hello?" she whispers almost in a motion of her mouth. But there is no answer. "I-is… is anyone h-here?" her whispers grow to a gentle talk. But… nothing,

_**A figment of my imagination, no doubt,**_

She slowly moves her body from the ground, driving her senses to any sort of noise everywhere around her. She eventually finds her knees and tarts to shake of either the cool breeze or the wild imagination her mind is producing.

"Alice," a hiss was heard to her right.

_**Ok **__**that**__**was not my imagination. **_

"W-who's there?" she asks as she shivers in anticipation. She gulps as she starts to hear heavy breathing. Then all of the sudden she felt a gentle caress of a hand on hers.

"Come with me, Alice!" a strong Scottish voice called out as a hand pulled her up and away without a second thought. She didn't hesitate to resist.

"Hatter?" she whispered. He did not answer, only pulled her faster. She smiled as she ran her fastest as she had ever run. She just feels safer now. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here!" he said as he pulled her through a path with a little more light. She looked head wanting to see his face again, even his hair, but…

"Hatter," he stopped at a point. A point in which, even in the daytime, she probably would not have known where they were.

"Stay quiet," he whispered as he turned to see her pretty face.

"Hatter," Alice smiled brightly not being able to control herself in delight. It took everything not to kiss him and just hug him… until she saw his face.

Her eyes grew wide; she pulls away, scared; horrified to this person. She started to scream as she saw a very different person. He looked like Tarrant, but… it most certainly not him. His face is more pointed, his skin was a peach color, dark red hair, and blackened eyes. No color; no pupil.

"Wh-wha-" he covered her mouth. She instinctively starts to scream trying to pull away. He tisked her as he held his index finger slowly up to his lips and told her silently to a hush. She stared at him with wide eyes as if he was about to kill her.

_**Was he?**_

"My Alice," he whispered in Tarrant's voice. _**'Who is this freak?'**_ She heavily exhales as she hears his clever voice. Suddenly, he starts to melt as if this were some cruel nightmare. But it seems that he is changing into his natural form as he slammed her to the ground. He didn't want her to see his natural face. With a gloved hand covering her mouth, she heavily breaths; hyperventilating, and without a second thought, she just screams under his hand, knowing that no one will here, as if just to get it out of her system. Without a seconds notice, she feels heavy breathing down her neck, but no sound of breathing whatsoever. She whimpers and starts to shake in terror.

She suddenly freezes, feeling something… Perspiration is accumulated from a slimy substance that suddenly smothers her neck with a little vibration.

This… this… thing is… _licking_ her neck… smothering her with his lips, not kissing, but… tasting.

"My sweet Alice," His accent grew darker and more inhuman. She stays silent without much choice. "I just want to thank you properly for helping me dispose if the… 'Waste' that was ruling this Godforsaken place." He whispered in her ear with a voice, foreign to her hearing. _**'Who is this man?'**_ "But, only if you will let me," He whispers as his breath slowly entered in her ear and down the back of her shirt. He hums in satisfaction of the view that beholds him, "How lovely," he murmurs as he starts placing butterfly kisses behind her neck.

She felt something creeping inside of her body as if a bug was trying to pry itself through her skin. It stings and pierces her very senses. Her strength slowly starts to leave her body; she eventually, without any warning, drops to the ground as if she was carrying twice her weight. She feels a smile upon the back of her neck, as she eventually gives into the monster behind her.

She starts to lose her vision. Her mind goes completely blank, she can no longer think for herself and starts to uncontrollably lean back…

'_**Alice'**_

A familiar voice,

'_**ALICE!'**_

A cry or a plead,

'_**Everything is going to be ok,'**_

A familiar voice,

'_**NO!'**_

All too familiar,

'_**You have done well…'**_

What's going on?

'_**Alice…'**_

Is it safe to wake up now?

'_**Alice,'**_

_**A~T A~T A~T A~T A~T A~T**_

**TRICKED YA, didn't I? ^^ hehe!- I'm sorry, I had to do it... tell you what, I will tell you a BIG secret... he will ACTUALLY be in the next chapter, okay? This is my personal guarantee! **_**  
**_

**I'm sorry... Yet another cliffy,but I can't do much at the moment since I am stretching time. With sickness comes behind in school, and life in general, and concerts that I have to attend, and just a complicated life, I am doing the best that I can. I am still trying to write future chapters, and until I am a few chapters ahead of each installment, I will never get it done. **_I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY, I PROMISE!_

**And I am also sorry about any mistakes... I am trying to keep a close eye on my tenses, so forgive me. And I am a grammar Nazi, so there shouldn't be too many problems there... But, hey if you spot anything, tell me and I will fix it as soon as I can!**

_Remember, reviews keep the blood in my hands rotating, so if you don't want my hands to cripple up and die and fall off of the sockets of my wrists, then I suggest that you get moving on that little review button! _**^_^  
**

**I.L.C**


	4. Her Protector Tarrant

_**I… think that you will rather like this chapter… **_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Alice," the whisper of a familiar friend comes along. She peeks beyond her eyelids to see the wonder before her. With blurry vision, she sees the white outline of the kindest woman she can meet. She lightly smiles showing the she is conscious. "Oh good, you're awake." The woman says as Alice sees her in full view.

She tries to reply, but the White Queen motions to stay quiet. "All I wanted to know is that you are awake." She says as she brushes the hair out of Alice's eyes. "You have been unconscious for the past three days. I have been at your side for as long as I could for every single moment." she says motioning to someone to the left, "Someone has been here much longer than I have and has long waited for your return." She says as Alice saw who this said person was.

The Mad Hatter

'_**Hatter,'**_

Alice starts to move as she sees him sleeping in a chair as his hat covers his face.

'– _**My Alice -'**_

She squeals in a sudden remembrance; she quickly tries to scurry in worry, wondering if this is the actual Tarrant she remembers. She tries to motion to the White Queen but can't move any part of her body.

"H-hat…" Alice tries to warn in a very quiet whisper, gasping out the words, she cannot talk well either.

"There were vapors that were canceled in your body. They have paralyzed different fibers of your being under your skin, Alice. It is a miracle that you are conscious as we speak." The queen says as she tries to calm her down. "Can you pick up your hand at all; can you write?" she asks as Tarrant starts to wake to see her moving. Alice's eyes grow very wide starts to get scared. "Alice, what's wrong?"

But before she tries to strain herself she starts writing in the air.

"Alice?" She hears an all too familiar voice to her right as he awakens. The queen waves her hand, and gave a spell which, as Alice writes in the air, ink takes place of her writing as if on paper. Alice slowly lifts her finger and writes her best. She eventually crated a message as clear as her mind would let her.

"_Man… Hatter… not Hatter… disguise… He- he was… not… pretended… I felt… pain… I felt… not Hatter… I can't…"_ she wrote slowly trying to get them to understand with the endless ramble that she continued to write until they figured it out. Exhausted, Alice's hand slammed back down on the plush. She can think clearly… but she can't even write.

Yet, the queen was clever.

"Oh no," the queen said as she suddenly held Alice's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Someone disguised as Tarrant, you mean?" Alice nodded vibrantly starting to cry in confusion. The queen started to worry, "Did you ever get a good look at this man's actual face?" Alice shook her head 'no'. The queen smiled as best as she could. 'Well, you needn't worry." She said as she stood. "This is the actual Tarrant Hightop, I promise you." She said as Alice took a good look at him.

She saw a worried look in his face, pale white face, and bright orange hair… And the eyes, how could she forget the eyes? She cries more as she uses every muscle to reach for him.

"Alice," he shouted in joy as leaned into her. He saw her beautiful face once again, and smiles with glee. He tries to touch her face, but she stays apprehensive and backs away. "Alice?" he whispers as he lays a hand for her to hold. She sees his colored hand with his thimble ring and bandaged thumb. She then looks to his eyes once more and gave a small smile as she slowly took it. He looked up to the queen. "What's this talk of someone...? Who is this man?" He asks in his deathly Scottish tone as his face suddenly turns a shade of red. Alice squealed as she hid her head under his arm and shook her head 'no' like a child.

The queen sighs in frustration. "The only reason why we cannot call Underland "Wonderland" yet, Tarrant." She says as she stands in disappointment. Tarrant's eyes suddenly turn dark yellow and the outline of his eyes turn to black with fury at who they were speaking of.

"NO!" Alice randomly yelled as she forcefully pulled herself away from him and hid her eyes with her arms. "P-pl-please d- don't…" she couldn't finish her sentence without bursting into tears.

"Alice," he returns to normal.

"What's wrong?" the queen asked as she hugged her as if she were a child.

"E-eyes… n- no eyes…Who-" Alice grunts in strong frustration at the lack of sense in her speech. Her emotions wildly change from fear to curiosity. "Please," she says as she tried to sit up then writes in the air again.

"_Black eyes… accent… was used... Please… don't get mad…"_ Her mind was starting to make sense. "_Who… thing - who… who is he"_

"I'm sorry…" Tarrant said apologizing for his anger trying to stay calm. He understood what she said. "He was me… the bad me; there's another me?" he, became quiet. Alice quietly nodded.

"Alice, this man that you speak of, this is a man of terror," the queen said as she stood. "If my suspicion is correct, his name is Iliad…" she paused. Alice motioned to go on, as she hugged the Hatters arm. But the queen stayed silent as she looked to Tarrant. Tarrant looked to Alice.

"We shall inform you further on who he is later. Right now you need to rest." Queen Mirana said as she looked deeply into Alice's eyes. "I don't want to worry you any further. He cannot get within the Castle grounds. It would be like Lucifer trying to walk into the church." She smiled as she held Alice's hand.

"He's lucky that I was there when I was," the Hatter's imaginations grew knowing who he was and what he wanted. His eyes grew dark once more and he walked out of the white room that Alice just noticed was an infirmary of some sort. She starts to cry as he slowly walked out in anger. She breathes heavily and lets out another squeal.

'_**He**__** saved me?'**_

"Alice," the queen turned her head back to focus. "Don't mind him; he is just blowing off steam. Now what you have to do is stay here in Underland; in this castle. I will not have you put into danger" Alice nodded slowly.

Alice nodded.

"Alice, I don't want to frighten you, but this man can take everything that you are worth. He will suck you up dry, and then leave you for dead. He is a monster that will do anything to get to _you_, my dear." Alice shed yet another tear. "So when we tell you to do something, you need to do it, understand?" Alice started writing once more. "Until this man is dead, you are bound to this castle. I am sorry, Alice but it is what I feel to be safest for you. He knows that he is not allowed and he is waiting for you to come out. If he attempts to arrive, we have many fighters that know just about everyone in this castle, and will make sure that he does not get within 20 meters of you."

"_May… may I talk… my mum?"_

"When the cards went to get you and saw that you disappeared and when they realized on how much danger they thought you were in, they brought your mother," she said with a nervous smile. Alice looked up, her eyes became bulbous; practically popped out of her head. "I am so sorry about that, and she will see you when she is less… hysterical." She smiled.

"_I'm scared…"_

"You are protected now, don't be," she said as they stayed close to each other.

_No, no, no! He is not going thorough with this! He is going to die even if I have to kill him himself! That… thing has got to be mad if he thinks that he will get to her. No way no how! Just you wait Iliad, if you come close to this castle you are going to die! __**Mark my words. You are not… are not… you sick son of a biscuit sucking **__**mama calling sweetish groaning horse crying PIECE OF-**_

"Hatter?" The queen taps his shoulder to come out of his state of play. His whole face is as white as the queen's hair and his eyes are as black and yellow as a thunderstorm. His eyes turn the sweet green once more as does his pick highlight in his face.

"I'm fine," he whispers.

The queen held his head up. "Tarrant, you _must_ keep your temper around Alice," she warned as he became sad. "She cannot handle you when you are upset, understand? Iliad must have really frightened her. You must handle yourself when you are around her. She is at a very vulnerable state and she will be for a while."

"He's going to get to her, I just know it… But I'll be ready; I'll slice his head like butter."

"That is exactly what I mean, Tarrant." She says as he looks to him with saddened eyes and a hurt disposition. "If you cannot control yourself, then you cannot be around her." The queen instructed. "You needn't worry. I am just as upset as you are now. But you mustn't help her worried state. If you stay calm, then it will be easier for us to find Iliad, if he does get her, which is a very _slim __if_," he starts to rage, but she held his hand. "We could spot him right away."

"He is not taking her as long as I am alive, I'll… I'll…" he pauses trying to calm as much as he can. "I'll protect her." He said as calmly as he could.

"That's better, now stay calm," she soothingly said as she motioned to him. "She will be okay."

"She…" he pointed at the door in which Alice stays in. The queen pulls his arm down.

"She is asleep now, let her rest. In her condition, neither you nor she should see each other now." She said leading him away. But he suddenly stops in his tracks.

"Your majesty, I…" he stumbles, "I…"

"I know, Tarrant," she says with a weak but assuring smile as she walks him away.

_**A~T A~T A~T A~T A~T A~T**_

_**Yaaay, another chapter…. And it's actually people that we LIKE! I figured that their reunion was loooong overdue, so I thought that I should indulge my new fans to a little treat. I am locked inside my house today, so I just thought 'what the hell?' and updated. **_

**_I am so sorry that it is so short, but I really did try to show as much emotion as I could. Please forgive me, my others will be longer. These chapters used to be REALLY long…. But they ended up being drawn out, and instead of this chapter being a part of chapter 2, I wanted to make it shorter, and a little more interesting_**


End file.
